Otro tipo de vida
by Purgethe1st
Summary: Alex had failed, once again.When she had wished for 'everything to be how it was supposed to' with the stone of dream's .Instead of it making everything better,it made things worse.Her brother was gone and living another life. She wonders ,was this what fate had in store, for the both of them or was this just going to be another unhappy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : _ **I don't own WOWP, as sad as it may be**_ **.**

Prologue

 _Running down the hallway for school was something I never did, but letting tears run down my cheeks like a whaling infant trying to get the attention of their mother, is something I would have been sicken to even think of doing. Though it seems like fate had different plans because here I am today, doing just that with the plus of an aching heart. Not bothering to look up from the floor and pushing through people from the place I personally like to call, '_ _ **Hell'.**_ _I push pass people, not even caring the slightest bit to apologise at this moment. Then as if the crying and the axe in my heart wasn't enough...there he was...comic book in hand going on doing his normal dorkiness, while I just stand and take in what I've really done and knowing it was all my fault. As the disappointment stretches across my face and I try so hard not to remember that day,that day I wished for '_ _ **everything to be how it was supposed to'.**_ _And this sucks because this is where the line 'Be careful what you wish for' comes in and I just am completely filled with regret. To know I had it in my hands, the one thing that could of made everything right by brining my family back just the way it was supposed to be. A mum, a dad, my little brother and what I thought was going to be my dorky,nerdy,Jim Bob's number one fan of a brother was gone...instead he now lives another life,with parents who love him and a great future ahead of him but one things missing in his life..._ _ **me**_ _. All the laughs,fights and brother-sister bonding time was all gone...to be never remembered all because of_ _ **me.**_ _I did this and now he doesn't remember anything,neither does mom,dad or Max..but_ _ **I do**_ _, and it just hurts even more to know I can't call on Justin to fix my problems all over again. It's even worst that we have to go to the same school and it's been a month, a whole month and everything has changed. Now, all I have left to do is stare, but you know maybe it's for the best. So I've decided to look away, stop crying because I've tried to change things,reading every spell,asking questions here and there but nothing,for a whole month. So now, I give up, Alex Russo has finally given up,_ _ **yet again.**_ _I muster up the courage and look away from him, finally making up my mind to give up. I just wished I had one more chance to make everything right. Just one more chan-  
_

 _"Oops,God I'm so sorry,Alex"He said while the cup of some kind of juice slithered it's way down my arm  
_

 _Is this my second chance?..._

 _ **Aurthors note:**_

 _ **Is this her second chance?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

"Justin?..You remember me?"I murmured meticulously.

"Yeah, of course I do your-"

"Oh Justin! I thought you had forgotten all about me."I said cutting him of with a bone-crushing hug. Letting my tears stain his neatly ironed powder blue and red plaid shirt. Inhaling his scent, of a mixture between something strong and fruity, it was strange but let's face it, his just a strange felt unimaginably good to hug him, that it brought on a feeling of saudade.I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had forgotten that I was still hugging letting go I looked into his eyes my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah..um how could I?.Aren't you Alex Russo the teachers biggest fear and biggest rebel of Tribecca High?"He said with red tainted cheeks and an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah..aren't you Justin Russo,Tribecca's High smartest student and future valedictorian."I said with a chuckle glad to have my dorky brother back.

"Umm what are you talking about, I'm not Justin Russo..I'm Justin Rodriguez..."He finished of with a questioning look on his face.

That's when it all sunk in, he was not my brother, he was just a guy who knew me from around school because of my bad large grin that was on my face slowly slipped down, to a look of disappointment and embarrassment.

"Uh..I'm so sorry..I-I didn't mean to make you sad or anything."He said with a stutter and that made me quickly unwrap my hands from his neck letting them down by my side.

"No I'm sorry.."I said then turned around knowing that my apology had a double meaning and it was just shitty as hell that he would never know without looking back I looked away, taking with me my embarrassment and shame with me.

Going on with the day was even harder because the thought about how I've managed to make a fool out myself in front of my brother, that does not know I'm his sister and get juice all over me.

Lucky for me I had an extra shirt in my locker and I'm so thankful that Harper didn't ask why I looked like a sad kid that has accidentally dropped it's double chocolate scoop of ice-cream on the floor.

Going through the last hour in _**hell**_ , I just kept on reminding myself unintentionally about how good it felt to hug to be close to him and I know it sounds weird to feel that way about your brother but Justin and I have a relationship that I will always have a soft spot for, no matter how hard I've tried in the past to deny it to myself.

When I finally got home I went up to my room but not before passing the room which should have been Justin's room but now was just the storage room for all the junk in the house. Jumping on my bed and sinking my head into my pillow all I wanted to do was forget...but my mind kept on wondering back to the same place.

"Alex!" I heard my mom yell from outside my door.

"What!Go away!No ones here!"I said reluctantly.

"Alex, I don't have time for are customers waiting to be served down there."She replied and I could literally feel the glare she sent my way through the door.

"Why..I'm just saving them from the horrible food anyway"

"Alex! If you don't-"

"OK,ok I'm coming."I said defeated.

"Good,you have to be down there in five minutes or I'm making you do Max's shifts for the next week."She said very argumentatively I might add.

"Yeah..yeah..yeah I heard yah."I said trying to stop her from throwing a fit.

Finally I heard the clicking of her boots going down the metal up from my laundry topped bed, I began to slump my way out of my room and down the stairs to the sandwich shop.

"It's no fun here when I can't trick Justin into doing my shift for me."I mumbled while putting on my apron and picking up an order from the counter.

Walking toward table 3 I noticed this familiar black hair similar to mine .I really didn't care enough to identify it, so when I finally got there it was late, when I noticed who that hair belonged to..it was Justin's.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal."I said quickly trying to get away unnoticed.

"Wait, Alex!" He yelled forcing me to turn around and face him.

"Yes,is there a problem"I said questionably.

"No,well yeah.. But not really-"

"Well if that's it I should be going"I replied cutting him off.

"No..Wait!"he said stopping me from walking away, again.

I nodded my head waiting for him to continue.

"Well today at school you kind of-"

"You know what maybe we should just forget about that I-"

"Wait just hear me out, alright"He stopped me with a determined look on his face.

"OK..So I know what whatever happened earlier today was kind of awkward but I was wondering if you wanted to clear things up"

"Like now?"I said blankly.

"No, maybe when your done working our something,I don't want to rush you or have you leave your job because that would just be unfair to you and who knows you could get fired,not that I'm saying you would get fired because your bad at your job,wait no your not bad at your job,I know this because-"

"Justin, it's fine..I'll see you after I'm done with my shift."I said cutting of his rambling and his frequent hand movements.

"I'll see you in an hour, Justin."I said turning around and going back to work.

It was almost an hour later and I was cleaning tables when my mom came up to me.

"Mija, It looks like you got an admirer waiting for you."She said glancing to where Justin sat in one of the tables near the entrance.

"Ew,no mom."I said still cleaning the tables.

"Why not...come on his a real looker don't you think?"She said smiling.

"Mom, not gonna happen."I said with a blank look on my face.

"Oh don't give me that look, I saw how you were blushing when he was talking to you, don't get me started on how you batted your eyelashes at him."She said with 'know it all' look on her face.

"Ew! Gross Mom! he's my brother."She stared at me with confusion.

"I mean his like a brother to me, because I would never like my brother like that, cause that would just be weird and -Oh you know what I mean!"I said clearly stating my point with a frustrated look on my face.

"Ok, but your words say you don't like him but the blush on your cheeks tells a different story."She said in a sing-song type of way while holding a try of food and walking away.

 _Pssh, Gross like I would ever like Justin...I mean was I really blushing when I was talking to him?_

 _ **Nah**_ _..His my brother maybe not to the rest of the world but he is to me._

Putting my apron down, I walked toward that same black hair that I saw early and in my mind I knew there's no going back now.

As I approached him I felt this feeling of dread settling in my I finally had gotten to where he sat, almost 10 feat away from him, I just stood there, head tilled to the side, eyebrows furrowed and my lips in a straight line.I studied him, studied him and the situation options where;I could turn back around and make up some lie about how I was held up at work and that's why I couldn't meet him or I could go over there, have a huge awkward moment with him, try and explain my behaviour early and leave our conversation with him being totally flabbergasted and me looking like an even bigger idiot than I thought I was being earlier today.

Well the smart way is clearly the first option and I know it's a coward thing to do but I really don't care.I've embarked on a journey of total embarrassment today and I'm way to tired to complete it anyway.

 _'Ok you have to do is turn around and walk away that's not so hard.'_

I repeat to myself frustratedly just to a remind myself to not be an enormous fool right now.

After repeating it to myself so many times, I had unintentionally found myself putting my right foot over my left and moving forward towards his table.

 _Alex what are you doing!Turn around!Turn around! Urgg you can't even control your own body! For the love of God Alex,turn around!_

My conscious was telling me what to do but my body was just having non of it, and so I kept moving and trying to turn around to the point that I was moving _back and forth_ and then _back and forth._

Better time that I had full control over my body, I realized he had noticed I was having an ill manned fight against myself and no one was he took it upon him self to come to me wearing a look that was incredulous and I could definitely see he had a lost for words.

Then he was finally right in front of me and my body grew utterly still and I was now the one flabbergasted.

"Um..Alex are you alright?"He asked curiously while his hand scratched the back of his neck.

"Um..yeah..why wouldn't I be."I said finally after just staring at him, widen eyed.

"Cause you seemed a little confused."He replied questionably.

"Pssh..Nah I'm fine OK."I said waving him off.

"Let's just go"I said grabbing his left hand and pulling him out of the sandwich shop.

Not really realizing that his hand was in mine, I kind off decided to hold on to it just for a second longer and with one finale sigh I let go of it trying not to think about the memories that we once shared and how it has been such a long time but still has a very familiar feeling, that _I really liked._

I walked in front of him leading him onto the streets of Waverley Place. I start to slow down my pace so he can catch up to me.

"So where exactly are we going."He asked, rubbing his right hand on the back of his neck.

 _I guess he still has that nervous habit of his, looks like not everything has changed._

"Well right now we're just going for a walk I guess? Well anything would have been better than being in the sandwich shop."I tell him dryly.

"Something tells me you don't like working there very much, huh?"He said while glancing at me.

"Yeah that's pretty much it."I said with a blank expression.

"Yeah and I'm sure you can't quit too?"

"Mmhhh..My dad runs the shop so he kind of pushed my brother and I into helping out."I said looking straight ahead and not trying to make eye contact with him.

We had gotten to Waverley Place Park and I decided to take a seat on one of the bright yellow painted remained me of when Justin and I used to come here when we were kids to swing and play, till we were to tired to stand back up, actually more me than him and he being the gentlemen he still is, would let me lay my head on his shoulder and cuddle up to him as we walked home.

"It could be kind of cool."At this I stopped swinging and had finally made eye contact with him, wearing a dumbfounded look on my face.

"I mean you could eat all the sandwiches you want." He said replying to my facial expression.

"Yeah it was at the beginning but then having sandwiches everyday isn't really that spectacular as I thought it would be as a kid."I said with a mischievous smile on my face.

He chuckled and that was all it took to have the memories come flooding lips was in a thin line trying to suppress the frown that was slowly forming.

"Well at least you get to eat sandwiches my mom's making me go on this carb free diet, even though I'm not really sticking to it,seeing that I was just at a sandwich shop and eating a sandwich, that was very much not carb free."He said with a chuckle at the to made me let out, in the whole of one month my first non-fake laugh.

 _Was it just me or did his grin just widen._

"Wow, the last time my mom wanted to make our family go on a diet I stopped eating with them and I also got another job and then my mom and dad chose my best friend over me and my brother lived in a pumpkin...yeah that was a really weird day, but we are naturally a weird family." I murmured soon realizing I was recalling a memory that was with Mom,Dad,Max and Justin altogether..again, but that was gone now, all of it.

"Um..well that seemed like fun."He said questionably.

"Yeah it was"I said smiling sadly to myself.

"Anyway what do your Parents do?"I said haltingly changing the subject.

"Well my Dad is a Paleontologist and my Mom is a Musicologist and it's weird because though her job associates with music and it's history, my dad is the one who actually got me my first guitar."He replied with his eyebrows narrowed and his lips in a straight from what he had said, I had surprised myself for the second time today and had let out a very-unlike me girly giggle.

 _I'm not girly, I'm not even nice half of the time and there I go.I just_ _ **giggled!**_ _Alex Russo does not_ _ **giggle.**_

While having an inside conversion with myself I realized, he was staring at at that ridiculous dumbfounded look on my face and I immediately wiped it off my face and plastered a nervous smile on.

"So do you have any siblings."I squeaked out finally.

"No..actually I'm an only child."He said while putting his hands in his pocket.

"Oh..so you must have some other relatives...right?"I asked and found contact with his eyes and saw a hint of distaste in them.

"Umm..No..my granddad was an only child and then he met my grandma who also was an only child and then they had my dad and he then met my mom who turns out was also an only child and so was her parents too."He interpreted quickly and then finished of by smiling victoriously.

"Wow..so do you get bored a lot?"I asked curiously.

"Nah..not really..my grandad from my dad's side always holds really good conversations when I'm over at his have this really good common interest about NASA,space,robots..just anything to do with science.I've learn't a lot about the Earth and Beyond from him"He said meticulously.

"Why does he have a background in science and stuff"

"Nah..he used to be a milk man with the dream of becoming an astronaut."He chuckled.

"Why what stopped him?"I asked.

"I guess things just got in the way and better time he met my grandma he didn't really care about anything else beside her."He finished of looking at me intently.

"Romantic." I whispered as I looked down to ground below me.

"So Alex..I've asked you questions and you have done the same for me but to be truthful I'm really dying to know what happen to you early?" This was the question I've been dreading since the whole time I walked out of the shop with him.I looked to the ground and thought of my answer, how do I even begin to tell coming up with something I turn toward him and try to make the half-lie I'm about to tell believable as possible.

"Since we're telling the truth here..I-I was just remembering something, something that happened about a while ago and you just remained me of someone I knew, I guess I just jumped to conclusions."I said telling what was only half the truth.

"Oh..so who did I remind you of?"He mumbled under his breath.

"Justin..I don't think I'm ready to talk about it, just yet"I replied this time truthfully.

"It's ok..just know your gonna have to tell me sometime."He said with a smirk on his face.

"Why?"I asked curiously.

"I have a feeling we're going to be g much more better friends in time."I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face at his dorkiness.

I swang my legs back and then forth peaking up spread on the swing and then jumping off.I began to walk forward and turned back around and looked and Justin.

"Hey! Your ' _Royal dorkiness' ._ You coming?" I said with a large grin on my just chuckled and jumped of the swing coping my movements.

We where now at the entrance of the sandwich shop and I was about to go in when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Alex..Well as I said before that my grandad had actually stopped caring for anything else but my grandma and you responded with by saying that it was _'Romantic'_ I think it was"He said using quotation marks at the word ' _Romantic'._ I had just rolled my eyes with my eyebrows raised.

"Well I would proudly like to invite you to their 60th anniversary."He finished if with a large gin on his face.

 _An anniversary.. I'm not sure...Justin doesn't even know me at all._

"I know you may think that your Alex Russo and you don't do anniversary's but like I said before, you know we're basically gonna be the **best of friends**."I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words and stared at him curiously.

"Don't give me that look Alexandra Margarita Russo, you know it's true."He said while waging his finger in my face.

 _How the hell does he even know that? Who am I kidding, he probably checked out my permanent record before meeting me._

"OK...fine I'll go, ok just stop nagging."I said dryly, while waving him of .

"Yes!I knew you would give in."I sent him a glare and took a step forward making him put his hands up in surrender and take a much larger step back.

I took a step back and turned around,walking toward the entrance.

"What? No good night hug."He said with arms wide open and a goofy grin on his face.

 _As much as I wanted to, I kept walking ._

"Good night, Justin."I said lamely while opening the entrance I could close the door I heard the sound of his childish chuckle before closing the door.

 **Authors Note:**

 _ **What do yah think?**_

 _ **Ready for some more of this :)**_


End file.
